This invention relates to a color solid state image pick-up apparatus utilizing a solid state image pick-up device comprising a charge transfer element.
Generally, a solid state image pick-up device comprising a charge transfer element utilizes polycrystalline silicon as an electrode for transfering electric charge and in most cases incident light is irradiated from the side of such charge transfer electrode so that the incident light is absorbed by the polycrystalline silicon thus degrading the sensitivity. According to one method of improving the sensitivity, a semiconductor substrate of the solid state image pick-up device is made thin so as to irradiate the incident light on the side of the substrate opposite the charge transfer side (that is the rear surface) thereby decreasing the adverse effect caused by the polycrystalline silicon. But until today, a sensitivity comparable with that of such image pick-up tubes as Visicon and Saticon (both tradenames) could not be attained.